monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Candace Carver
Candace Carver is a character exclusive to the ''Monster High'' book series by Lisi Harrison. She is the adoptive stepsister of Melody Carver, and also the biological daughter of Glory Carver and Beau Carver. Character Personality On the surface, she appears to be nothing more than a party girl and a stereotypical Beverly Hills teenager. However, Melody remarks that Candace "defied the dumb-blond stereotype. There was no air in her head. The spinning wheels in her head blew it all out her ears." In reality, Candance is very intelligent and also seems to be very skilled, but she only shows when she needs to. She isn't above lying to get what she wants, and rarely shows any signs of regret. She's also very supportive of Melody, though Melody's initial frumpiness tended to annoy Candance. Appearance Candace is described as stunningly flawless and gorgeous. She is "perfectly symmetrical blond", her hair being a long sassy mess, the color of "butter drizzled with melted toffee", "happily assuming the texture of either wavy or straight" and "one part wave and two parts shine". She is described to have flawless skin with her father's "sunny sparkle" or "perm-tan". Candace possesses aqua blue-green eyes which are called in the book most "aqua blue eyes" and "blue green eyes" which she developed from her mother, Glory. Unlike Melody, her adoptive sister, who turns out to actually be a siren instead of a normie, Candace is a true human, which is exactly why unlike Candace, Melody had fang-like teeth and two bumps in her nose. Relationships Family Unlike Melody Carver, Candace is the birth daughter of Glory and Beau Carver. She seems to have a good relationship with them both, rarely ending up in trouble or in fights. Candace loves Melody dearly, and will go to great lengths to show Melody that all she needs is confidence. She acts as sort of a mentor to Melody throughout the books, as well as an informant and supporter. Friends Candance has had friends mentioned, but never named. However, she is shown to be good friends with the RADs, namely Billy Phaidin, whom she helped gain an appearance as well as confidence. Romance Candace is shown having a wide range of boyfriends, flirting and getting every boy she looks at due to her flirtatious bubbly personality and all-American stunning beauty. She looks at boys’ appearances, not their personalities, when looking for boyfriends. In the Books Book 1 - Monster High The Carvers are on their way from Beverly Hills, California, to Salem, Oregon. The reason for their move is their youngest daughter, Melody, whose been suffering from asthma since she was eight. Though they tried to help in other ways, including a nose surgery, nothing worked and now they hope the fresh air of Oregon will have a good effect on her. Melody's older sister, Candace, is less than thrilled about the move, but tries to make the best of it. Book 2 - The Ghoul Next Door Book 3 - Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way The Carvers arrive at their new home at Radcliffe Way. Candace rushes inside to claim the best bedroom, followed by Melody who is simply curious as to what the place looks like. She is not disappointed and eventually joins her sister in her room. Candace spots a potentially handsome boy outside and shouts through the window to get his attention. He turns around, at which point Candace decides he looks too geeky and suggests that Melody bothers with him. Melody is not pleased with her sister's dismissive attitude, but agrees to explore the neighbourhood with her. Book 4 - Back and Deader Than Ever Book 5- The Pickup Artist Candace and Melody are out exploring Radcliffe Way and further to find the cool places in Salem. They pass by several houses visibly inhabited by people with peculiar quirks, such as a house "fenced in by an unsightly tangle of electrical wires and phone lines", and get superficially acquainted with some of the people of the neighbourhood, before they make their way to the stores and supposedly cool places. Candace is disappointed by nearly all of them and is ready to make a scene when she and Melody spot a boy their age sitting alone at a bench near a carousel. They recognize them as their nerdy neighbour and Candace forces Melody along as she strikes up a conversation. Though Candace is intimidating to the boy with her Beverly Hills ways, Melody's awkwardness helps break the ice between them and she eventually leaves with the boy's name, Jackson, and his phone number. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Monster High book characters Category:Generation 1 characters